Shelby
by Sweet Fur Inu
Summary: A little bit of an Inuyasha/Hamtaro crossover, its about my Ham Shelby, and how she meets up with the ham hams while in search of her destiny. i'm not so good at summarys, so just judge it for yourself. ~Finished!~
1. Shelby's decision

Ok, this ficcy is about my Ham ham Shelby, I've written a fic about her before (not on here, on a Hamtaro site called Yay for Adventure Hamsters) but I rushed writing it a little, and it was a little to…happy, and it didn't show Shelby's character the way I wanted it to, but don't worry this one will!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shelby was laying down in some hay, she lived on a cattle ranch far out in the country. Shelby had jet black fur with a white stomach, and usually wore a bandanna around her neck. She also had the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes. 

She had lived on this ranch all of her life, or at least as long as she could remember. Her father had left her when she was just a baby ham, and her mother had died when Shelby was not but a few months old. (about six) She had a brother, she could not remember him all that well though. He never said much to her, he always scowled when he looked at her, he was not like her at all he was almost evil she remembered thinking at times because of the way he usually sent chills down her spine, whenever she tried to think of him all she saw was white, and a flash of cold yellow eyes, this is all she could remember of her brother. Being alone most of her life, she had tried to learn to fend for herself, but because of her young age she couldn't very well. She didn't like humans at first, but the man who lived on this ranch found her one day, he saw how weak with hunger she was, he took her in and nursed her back to health.

Shelby left about a month later, she wanted to be on her own, but she came back and was fed by him off and on. She never left the ranch. Later she met a wild female hamster, that taught martial arts. Her name was Myosa, and she had liked Shelby, so she let her stay and she trained her. In time Shelby grew very strong, she had become an exceptional fighter, little did she know it ran in her family. Shelby liked cattle, she thought that they were fun to ride on, and even to run with, (a safe distance away from that is) which showed her unknown inherited running skills. 

Shelby had always felt that there was something else out there waiting for her though, and she had always felt the urge to run out there and find it. Today the urge was stronger than ever. Shelby couldn't take it anymore, she knew she was ready to go out there and search for her destiny.

She waited silently on the side of the country road, and finally, it came, a big truck that was always carrying cattle from the ranch to someplace out in the city. When it stopped she made her move, she scurried up to the top of the truck, and almost as soon as she did, the truck started moving again. A few hours later the truck stopped in (whatever Laura and Hamtaro's town is called.) Shelby jumped off, she went into the woods where the clubhouse was. She passed by a tree with a flyer on it, she looked at the flyer, it read: The 5th annual strongest hamster tournament is being held tomorrow at 11:00 am sharp, if you think you can overcome the strongest hamsters around, then enter and you could win our special grand prize! (it's a secret prize) Shelby smiled to herself, this was a great opportunity to show the hamsters around here how tough she was. She couldn't wait till tomorrow…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I promise the ham hams will be in the next chapter, and the fic will start to take off, Bye-Q for now!


	2. The tournament

The next day Shelby went down to where the tournament was being held. She signed up and went to wait for it to begin with the other fighters. They all looked at her strangely, it was probably the first time any of them had seen a girl ham enter a fighting tournament, and one her size no less.(She's small, like she's only a little bit bigger than Penelope.) They all laughed at her, she kept her cool though. Then a hamster with brown fur came up to her and took her paw, "you are the most beautiful hamster I've ever had the privilege to lay eyes on" he kissed her paw, " after this tournament won't you come with me for a romantic moonlight stroll?" Shelby hated being flirted with, especially by guys like him, "take a hike creep!" she said getting her paw free and turning her back to him.

The Ham hams were all here to watch the tournament. "I can't wait!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "Yes this is going to be very interesting" Maxwell agreed. "I hope there's some totally hot ham guys here" Sandy said. "I wish there were some totally hot ham GIRLS here" Stan said disappointed. "I would have entered, but you know, I didn't want to hurt anybody" Boss bragged stupidly. "Hey guys it's about to start!" Pashmina exclaimed.

The announcer came out into the ring said a few things, and then the tournament began. The first 3 fights were pretty uneventful, but the 4th fight was between Shelby, and some big dude called the Ham ham crusher. When they walked out into the ring the crowd gasped, it was the first time they had seen a girl ham enter a tournament like this. Stan's eyes lit up when he saw Shelby, "she's so beautiful" he said drooling, with hearts in his eyes. Sandy smacked him "Stay focused bro! She could get really hurt out there!" Shelby faced the big muscle head with a calm look on her face, he was a gigantic oaf, with brown and white fur, one of his ears was pierced and he had a skull and cross bone necklace on. He laughed "little girl I think you should have stayed home" he was about to grab her, but she was so fast he missed and she came around the back of him and kicked his big ugly butt practically across the ring! He got up, "why you little!" he said in a rage trying to jump for her again, this time Shelby ducked a little and when he was over her she punched in the stomach, she punched him so hard he fell over unconscious. The crowd gasped again, Shelby had won, and she was untouched! "She's amazing" Stan said almost falling over. Sandy smacked him again. 

More matches past, Shelby was plowing through her opponents like they were nothing. Finally the semifinals came. Shelby was up against the hamster that was flirting with her earlier, who's name was Kazuma. They faced each other, "beautiful Shelby, why don't you forfeit this match and come with me" Shelby rolled her eyes. "Ya right, I'd much rather kick your butt" she said kicking him across the face. "Ouchichi" he said rubbing his cheek. "Fine if that's the way you want to play it!" he said furiously trying to punch her. Shelby dodged and punched him in the stomach. Then she just kept kicking him around the ring for fun, each time he tried to hit her, she dodged and hit him. She finally ended it by kicking him out of the ring. 

The finals came she was up against a white hamster by the name of Shango. She hoped he would be a worthy opponent. The match started Shango tried to kick Shelby, she dodged, she tried to punch him, he dodged. Shelby punched him in the stomach, he punched her in the face. Shelby started moving so fast around the ring, to Shango and the crowd she just looked like a black blur. She came around behind him and kicked in the back. He tried to hit her but she was still moving to fast she got him in the stomach again. Shelby saw her chance to end the match, she gave Shango a blow to the head and knocked him out of the ring. Shelby won the tournament! Everyone was cheering from the crowd, Stan was trying to jump into the ring, but was being held back by Sandy and the others. Now the announcer handed Shelby the prize. It was a strange, yet beautiful little red jewel. When she held it, she felt a strange power coming from it. She walked out of the arena before hams could start surrounding her for her autograph.

The ham hams came down to congratulate her, Stan was still drooling over her. "You were awesome Shelby, would you like to come to our clubhouse for a celebration?" asked Hamtaro. Shelby blinked, "um…I guess so. With that Hamtaro and the others took Shelby to the clubhouse…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for now! I'll update soon, please review!


	3. Hangin' with the Ham hams

The Ham hams took Shelby to the clubhouse, there they introduced her to everyone, and they had a party. The girl hams, especially Sandy, really seemed to like Shelby. There were tons of sunflower, and pumpkin seeds, and other tasty hamster treats. It was more food then Shelby had ever seen.

Stan kept on flirting with Shelby every chance he got, and was as usual taken away by Sandy. He was persistant, and kept coming back, Shelby who normally hated being flirted with, didn't seem to mind. Hamtaro couldn't help feeling like he really liked Shelby a lot to. Hamtaro wasn't like Stan, and didn't exactly know how to get a girl to like him. 

Stan felt different around Shelby, he liked her more than he liked any girl ham ever before. That's why no matter how many times Sandy dragged him away, he kept coming back. Stan finally asked Shelby to dance, she accepted, she was a great dancer. When Shelby wore herself out dancing with Stan (they danced for a really long time.) she sat back down with the girls. 

"So Shelby can we see zat jewel you won from ze tournament?" Bijou asked in her cute french accent. "Sure" Shelby said taking out the jewel. It glowed a bright red color. Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy, and Penelope all looked at jewel. "Its like, so totally cool Shelby!" Sandy said, "ya, if only it was pink it would be perfect!" "Ookyoo!" Pashmina and Penelope agreed. "Zit zis ze most beautiful zing I have ever seen"Bijou said in amazement. Shelby nodded. "I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Shelby girl" Stan said twirling Shelby. Shelby laughed. 

The party lasted late that night, then everyone went home. When Shelby was going to walk out the door, Boss stopped her and said she could stay at the clubhouse for a couple days, since she was new to the town, she agreed. Stan kissed Shelby's paw when he left and said he'd see her tomorrow if she was staying. Shelby slept on Boss's couch with 2 things on her mind, one was the jewel she just couldn't help feeling a strong mysterious power from it. The other thing was Stan, even though his flirting could get a little annoying, she really did like him…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm kind of swamped with fics right now, plus our computer got turned off for a whole week! Anyway I'll try to update in the next couple days, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. A hamster sized version of Sesshomaru!

Ok for all of u who don't know who Sesshomaru is he's Inuyasha's full demon brother on Inuyasha. If u want me to send you a pic of him so you can see what he looks like, just ask it in a review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shelby woke up that morning feeling refreshed, she had had another dream about her brother that night. It was like her dreams about him always were, the flashes of white, and those cold, yellow eyes. This time though, she saw a flash of the red jewel she had won from the tournament.

After breakfast the Ham hams started coming. As soon as Stan got there he ran right over to Shelby and started flirting with her. Sandy was going to go over and drag him away as she usually did, but she decided not to because she noticed it kind of looked like Shelby was happy that Stan was over there flirting with her. Stan completely ignored the other girls this morning and didn't keep his eyes off Shelby, which annoyed Hamtaro a bit because he himself felt like he had a crush on Shelby. He didn't do anything because he didn't want to upset Bijou though.

Shelby stayed at the clubhouse for a couple days, she got to know the Ham hams a lot better, and she got to know Stan a lot better to. One day Stan asked Shelby if she'd like to take a walk with him, she agreed and they left. While they were walking Shelby didn't feel quite right, she didn't know why though.

Shelby suddenly felt something coming, she knocked Stan out of the way just as fire came hurling their way. When Shelby looked up to see what happened, an ugly little green Imp thing wearing a brown kimono, and holding a stick with an old guys face on it stepped into view, laughing evily. "Hello little Shelby, so nice to finally meet you, now unless you want to be burned to a crisp, I suggest you hand over the fire stone!" the imp said in a weird voice. "Who the hell are you, and what in the world is the fire stone?" Shelby said angrily. The imp laughed again,"don't act like you don't know" he said raising the stick, and more fire shot out at Shelby and Stan, who quickly jumped out of the way. Then, an evil voice that was cold and low was heard, and it was somehow familiar to Shelby. The voice also told Shelby to give him the fire stone. "Who are you?" Shelby asked. 

A white hamster with cold yellow eyes stepped next to the imp, "That's enough Jaken" he said to the imp who was about to raise his stick again. "Who are you?" Stan asked. "Shelby, I'm surprised you don't recognize me, I 'm Sesshomaru, your brother, and this is my henchmen, Jaken. (pronounced Ja-kin) Shelby looked stunned, "y-you're my brother, S-sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru laughed evily and said "yes, now give me the fire stone, and I'll spare your life." "What the hell is the fire stone!" Shelby asked impatiently. "it's that little jewel you won from that tournament." Sesshomaru replied. "Now give it to me!" he shouted, making a yellow whip thing appear in his paw, he lashed it out at Shelby, she dodged though.

"Ok, what do you want this jewel for anyway, to put it on a necklace or something" Shelby joked. "No" Sesshomaru began, "to find the legendary sword, Tetsaiga" "Heke?" Shelby said confused. Tetsaiga is a powerful, legendary sword that's been known to kill 100 in one stroke" "Wow, now that sounds useful" Shelby said. "Yes and that's exactly why I need the fire stone!" Sesshomaru said, lunging for Shelby with his whip again. "Well Sess, if a fights what you want then a fight's what you'll get!" Shelby said trying to punch Sesshomaru in the stomach, he dodged and hit Shelby with his whip, knocking her into a tree. "Shelby!" Stan gasped. "Kushi kushi" Shelby said rubbing her head, "Ok now your dead bro!" She shouted headbutting Sesshomaru, he swung back and kicked her in the stomach though. 

Shelby started to worry a bit, they were close to the clubhouse, and Sesshomaru could really hurt the Ham hams. So she ran, trying to lead him away. "Stan get out of here now, go back to the clubhouse!" Shelby shouted at Stan. Stan started to go back, but stopped, and started going after Shelby and Sesshomaru. "No way, I want to make sure you don't get hurt." Stan said, catching up with her as she slowed down. "Wha-" she started just as Sesshomaru sent his whip flying at her, thankfully Stan knocked her out of the, getting himself hit instead.

"Stan!" Shelby shouted, running over to him. "SESSHOMARU!" Shelby yelled lunging for him in a rage. She punched him hard in the stomach, making him knock into a tree. He raised one paw, showing his long sharp claws, he slashed Shelby's shoulder. She winced in pain, clutching her bloody shoulder with one paw, she tried to headbutt Sesshomaru in his stomach again, but he slashed his claws across her face, making her fly into a nearby tree. "Shelby!" Stan shouted going over to her. Shelby coughed up a little blood, and wiped some blood off her face. She was going to attack again but Stan stopped her. "Don't do it Shelby" he said softly, "Sesshomaru's too strong." Shelby looked into Stan's eyes, she could see how worried he was about her, no one had really been worried about her like that before. Before Shelby could say anything though, Sesshomaru appeared in front of them. "Now I will kill you and your little boyfriend to!" he said jumping up and slashing the tree they were next to, making it collapse on Shelby and Stan, and making the small cliff thingy they were on crumble to. Also, it made the fire stone fly out of Shelby's bandanna, and onto the ground by Sesshomaru……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SUSPENSE! ^.^ will Shelby and Stan live, what will Sessy do with the fire stone, and what about Tetsaiga? Well, the only clue I'll give you to the next chapter is: Romance, its not going to be the most exciting chappy in the world, but its pretty darn important, so PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED REVIEWS!!!!


	5. The first Kiss

Hamha here's my romantic little chappy. Now when we left off Sesshomaru, Shelby's brother attacked her and Stan, looking for the fire stone (the jewel Shelby won from the tournament), and knocked a tree down on top of them, making the little cliff thingy they were on collapse, and the fire stone rolled out of Shelby's bandanna…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the cliff they were on broke, it made Shelby and Stan fall down to the ground below, along with the tree. The tree smacked Shelby and Stan down into a hole. (the tree made a pretty big hole.) Which was where Shelby and Stan lay unconscious. 

Sesshomaru picked up the fire stone, and studied it. "it's hard to believe this little jewel is the key to my ruling everything" he said with an evil grin on his face. "Soon the legendary sword, Tetsaiga will be in my control, thanks to this little jewel!" "My little sister just couldn't cooperate, maybe if she had just given up in the first place, she and her little boyfriend wouldn't have to have had such a terrible end…" Sesshomaru finished.

Shelby opened her eyes and looked around. Her body ached all over from the fall. She put her paw over her shoulder again to stop the bleeding. She looked over at Stan, he was still unconscious. He to had cuts all over, and his left arm was badly gashed, and bleeding heavily. She gently shook him awake, he looked up at her and said, "is this heaven?" Shelby smiled and shook her head. "we're still alive" she replied. Stan clutched his arm and sat up. "are you ok?" he asked Shelby, looking at her shoulder. "Ya, I'm fine.." she replied. Shelby couldn't keep her tears back anymore, she started to cry. "its all my fault.." she started. "its all my fault your hurt and down here with me Stan.." she finished. Stan gave her a real concerned look, "Shelby.. no its not, its not your fault at all" Shelby looked at him, still crying, "if I had just stayed home on the ranch none of this would have happened, but no I was stupid and came trying to find out clues to my past and stuff like that, and instead I find my lame evil lemonhead brother, and someone I really care about gets hurt…" Stan was stunned, did she really care about him? He knew he really cared about her, but she was the first girl to ever say they really cared about him!

"and now probably more evil dudes like Sesshomaru are going to be coming around here for me, and they could really hurt the other ham hams!" Shelby saw visions of her past, evil hams like Sesshomaru (not related to her though) had attacked her before on the ranch. She didn't want it to happen again, especially around the Ham hams. Stan took Shelby's paw and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. "Its not your fault.." Stan said again. Stan looked down, but looked up again. "Shelby.., do you really care about me?" he asked. Shelby tried to smile, "of course I do." Stan felt like crying to, he hugged Shelby tightly. "Shelby.. I love you!, I've loved you ever since the first time I saw you!" Stan said. Shelby stopped crying, her eyes widened, she pulled away from Stan. "A-are you serious?" Shelby choked out, even though she knew he was. Stan nodded. Shelby's eyes filled with tears again, "Stan, I love you to!" she said, almost without thinking. They looked in eachother's eyes, they both knew they really did love each other. Stan bent down a little and gave Shelby a very, romantic kiss. Shelby felt so calm and warm as his lips touched hers, she wanted to stay like that in his arms forever. They broke apart and Stan hugged Shelby again.

Suddenly, Shelby saw another vision from her past, a flash of a handsome brown hamster, with golden eyes. She got loose of Stan's grip, and backed away again. Shelby knew love, she had experienced it before, but it never turned out well for her. She remembered her mom had said "I love you Shelby" right before she died, and her dad had said he loved her shortly before he left. And then she saw another vision of the brown hamster:her first, and Shelby had vowed last love. She had been truly in love with him, as he was with her, whenever she looked in his eyes they looked just as truthful as Stan's. In the end though, he betrayed her, and she used to always have horrifying visions from that. Shelby had tried to forget, but she couldn't, so she just never spoke of it. From then on though, Shelby never trusted love, and was in a way afraid of it, afraid of what it might do to her. "Shelby, are you all right" Stan asked worriedly. "I-I'm fine" she replied in a shaky voice. "We need to try and get out of here. We need to stop Sesshomaru and get back the fire stone." She said. Stan nodded, a little confused. They tried their best, climbing, digging, biting, etc., but they couldn't get under the tree. Shelby sat down, out of breath, and decided all she could do now was pray for a miracle.

Jaken placed the tip of his stick thing on top of the fire stone. It glowed a little but that was all. "Why isn't it working! The old man on the stick should be laughing!" he said impatiently looking over at Sesshomaru. "Maybe its broken master?" he asked Sesshomaru. "Broken my ass, open the path to Tetsaiga Jaken, or I'll have your head!" Sesshomaru threatened. "Y-yes master!" Jaken replied nervously. Then, the fire stone started to glow very brightly, and shot some rays of light down by the fallen tree. Shelby stopped praying and looked up, she sensed a great amount of energy. The rays were magically lifting the tree out of the hole, and other rays brought Shelby and Stan back up on land, facing Sesshomaru. Shelby quickly grabbed the fire stone. Sesshomaru looked at her angrily, "how on earth did you survive" "I don't know, but I'm ready to take you on again!" Shelby replied. Before she could attack, the fire stone started to glow even more than before, it surrounded Shelby and sucked her inside it! Then a barrier surrounded the fire stone, with Shelby trapped inside...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shelby/Stan, my favorite ham ham couple, and my 2nd favorite anime couple. Now we have more SUSPENSE!! Oh, and Shelby's ex-boyfriend's name and stuff like that won't be revealed until the sequel, so that's it for now, PLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Final Battle with Sesshomaru! and A ...

Ok, we've reached the final battle! And I've decided to give you Shelby's profile:

Name: Shelby

Age: unknown

Height: 6'8 cm

Fur color: jet black, with a white stomach

Eye color: Cerulean blue

Crush: Stan

Brother: Sesshomaru

Owner: none

Weapon(s): Tetssaiga, a whip like Sesshomaru's

Attacks: Whip Lash, Sedge Ears, Tetsaiga Slash

Bio: Shelby has jet black fur, with a white stomach, and usually wears a bandanna. Her dad left her, and her mom died when she was just a baby ham. Her brother, Sesshomaru, hates her, and they have continuous battles as he try's to steal the Tetsaiga. Shelby is a great fighter, especially when she uses Tetsaiga. Shelby is in love with Stan, but doesn't want to have a real relationship because love has hurt her before.

Well there you go, I hope you liked it. Now on with the Chappy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stan tried to get inside the barrier, but it wouldn't let him through. Shelby awoke inside the Fire Stone. She looked around, "where the hell am I?!" she exclaimed. "You are inside the Fire stone, Shelby" a mysterious voice said. "Who are you, are you serious?" Shelby asked. "I am the Fire stone, and yes I am very serious." Shelby loooked stunned. "Look over there Shelby" the Fire stone said. Shelby looked over and saw a sword in a rock. "I-is that the legendary Tetsaiga!?" she asked. "Yes" the Fire stone replied. "Shelby, your brother, Sesshomaru, has searched for Tetsaiga for a very long time, he finally realized he needed me to get it. You must take Tetsaiga Shelby, I know your capable of handling it. Now, go and try to pull it out!" Shelby nodded and went over to Tetsaiga, she studied it. "So, I just pull it out?" she asked. "Yes" the fire stone replied. Shelby pulled, and Tetsaiga came out of the rock! "Wow!, I can really kick Sessy's ass with this!" Shelby exclaimed. "Wait Shelby, Tetsaiga is very powerful, but it might take a while before you can bring out its true power." the Fire Stone explained. Shelby looked confused. "Don't worry though, I think with you it shouldn't take very long at all." The Fire stone finished. Tetsaiga started to glow, and so did Shelby, and then they were taken out of the Fire Stone. 

The barrier opened and Shelby stood there with Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "So you've found the legendary Tetsaiga" he started. "But even though you have it, I shall be the one who ends up with it." "Is that a fact?" Shelby said in a challenging voice, getting into fighting stance. Sesshomaru lunged for her with his claws, she dodged and tried to hit him with Tetsaiga, he blocked it and it didn't even make a scratch! "WHAT!!" Shelby exclaimed, "Its supposed to be so powerful!!! She said angrily. "you can't expect the tetsaiga to work for a little girl like you Shelby!" Sesshomaru said, hitting shelby with his whip. "ouchichi" she mumbled, getting up. Shelby tried to hit him with Tetsaiga again, but it once again, didn't work. "Poison claws!" Sesshomaru yelled, shooting, green, poisonous stuff out of his claws, Shelby managed to dodge. She tried one more time to hit him with Tetsaiga, Sesshomaru dodged, and stuck his claws through Shelby's stomach! She yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru gave an evil smirk. 

Shelby barely stood up, "come on Tetsaiga, please work, I have to beat Sesshomaru!" Shelby pleaded. The Tetsaiga started to glow, and it kind of transformed, it became, bigger, wider, and certainly sharper. "this must be Tetsaiga's true power" Shelby thought. "Dammit, how did she get Tetsaiga to its full power!" Sesshomaru thought. Shelby jumped at Sesshomaru with Tetsaiga again, he tried to dodge, but it cut through his side! "Yes!" Shelby exclaimed, "Take this Sesshomaru you basterd!" Shelby stuck Tetsaiga through Sesshomaru's arm!" Sesshomaru held his bleeding arm, "D-damn you Shelby!" he exclaimed. Sesshomaru tried to hit Shelby with his whip, but she blocked it with Tetsaiga. He decided to take on speed, Sesshomaru was moving so fast, Shelby could barely keep up with him, "I'm much faster than you are Shelby, especially now, because I've wounded you greatly!" he said in an evil tone. Shelby tried to hit him with Tetsaiga, she missed, he tried to hit her with his whip, she blocked it with tetsaiga, the whip and tetsaiga kept on colliding. Sesshomaru kept Shelby busy with blocking his whip, then he surprised her, "Poison claws!" he shouted, the poison hit, and covered both Shelby and the Tetsaiga!

"S-Shelby?" Stan cried out. Sesshomaru laughed, "Jaken get the Fire stone I shall get Tetsaiga, and we will be on our way!" "Yes master!" Jaken replied. "YOU BASTERD!!!" Stan yelled, trying to punch Sesshomaru, he dodged and punched Stan in the stomach. "I don't have time to play with you" Sesshomaru said. Tetsaiga started glowing, and all the poison that covered it, and Shelby cleared, Shelby was also glowing, especially her eyes, which were glowing blue. "Sesshomaru!" she yelled, going for him with Tetsaiga, Sesshomaru couldn't dodge, Shelby stuck Tetsaiga right through him! He coughed up some blood, and tried to hit Shelby with his claws, she dodged like it was nothing. Shelby slashed at Sesshomaru again, and again with Tetsaiga, he fell to the ground. "LORD SESSHOMARU!!" Jaken yelled. Sesshomaru lifted his head up, Shelby I don't know how you mastered the Tetsaiga, but believe me its not over, I'll be back!" he said weakly, and he and Jaken disappeared. Shelby and Tetsaiga stopped glowing, she looked over at Stan…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm so sorry Sessy-Chan! But, you were an evil hamster in this, ***hugs the real Sesshomaru, and hands him some hair care products* One more chappy left!**


	7. Happpy ending pretty much

****

*still hugging the real Sesshomaru* YAY! It's the final chapter!!!

Aren't you happy Sessy-chan? Sesshomaru: ***is brushing his hair***

Okay, well on with the chappy!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stan walked over to Shelby, "are you all right?" he asked. Shelby nodded. "lets get back to the clubhouse, Stan, or they'll start to worry." Shelby said. Stan nodded, he wondered why Shelby had been acting differently after he kissed her. "Um..Shelby" he asked. Shelby turned around, "yes" "is something wrong, why have you been acting strange since I kissed you, I thought you said you loved me." Stan asked. "Stan, can we please talk about that later, I'm kind of in pain right now." Shelby replied. Stan slapped himself, "I'm so sorry, ya, sure, do you want me to carry you?'' Stan asked franticly. Shelby giggled, "no, I think I can manage."

Shelby and Stan went back to the clubhouse, they told the Ham hams what happened (they left out the kiss part), and they got their wounds bandaged up. Later on, after things settled down, Shelby went outside to rest. Stan came out and sat next to her. "Are you ready now'' he asked. She nodded. "Stan, I'm sorry, I just don't think that I can be with you, and believe me its not you, I just don't think I want to fall in love right now, or maybe ever, I really don't know, I've had really bad experiences that I don't want to talk about right now, with love." Shelby explained. Stan felt his heart drop, "Ok, its all right, really Shelby" Stan left. Shelby felt bad, she really did love Stan, but she couldn't stand the thought of possibly being hurt again.

2 weeks later, when her wounds had healed, Shelby decided she should go. She said a very painful goodbye to the Ham hams. Stan wished more then anyone that Shelby would have stayed. He had told Sandy, and Sandy only about what happened between him and Shelby. One day with her gone, felt like a month to Stan. He walked in the forest thinking about her. He thought about the first time he saw her at the tournament, their battle with Sesshomaru, and of course the kiss. "Oh Stan" a familiar voice said from the trees. Stan thought he was imagining things, he looked up, and Shelby jumped down from the tree. "S-s-Shelby!!" Stan exclaimed throwing his arms around her, crying. "I missed you so much…" he said, Shelby smiled, "I missed you to Stan…" So Shelby became a Ham ham. She had told them she missed them all so much, she had to come back, but the real reason was she wanted to make sure Stan was safe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shelby!, what's wrong with you!!, kiss Stan, tell him how much you really love him!!!! Anyway, I hope you liked my fic, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought of it! Oh, and look out for the sequel, which I'll be writing with my very good friend, Jessica Salateres!


End file.
